


Creation

by Manimal_Puckurt_Fan



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Ben Braeden, Bisexual Ben Braeden, Bisexual Chuck Shurley, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Castiel and Lucifer are Siblings (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is Not God, Chuck and Amara and the Shadow are Triplets, Dean Winchester has Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, F/F, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Grandparents Chuck Shurley, Hunter Ben Braeden, Hunter Castiel, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Like Siblings, Kid Ben Braeden, Kid Castiel, Lucifer and Michael are Twins (Supernatural), M/M, Michael and Lucifer and Gabriel has Dissociative Identity Disorder (Supernatural), Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Multi, Parent Chuck Shurley, Return of Ben Braeden, Uncle Chuck Shurley, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manimal_Puckurt_Fan/pseuds/Manimal_Puckurt_Fan
Summary: The Demons and Angel are humans, and their first seen or last after death vessel are their body.
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Alex Jones, Ben Braeden & Claire Novak, Ben Braeden & Claire Novak & Jesse Turner, Ben Braeden & Dean Winchester, Ben Braeden & Jack Kline & Jesse Turner, Ben Braeden & Jesse Turner, Ben Braeden/Original Male Character(s), Bobby Singer/John Winchester, Castiel & Chuck Shurley, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley/Castiel's Mother (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline & Henry Winchester, Kristen/Siobhan (Supernatural: Fan Fiction), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Naomi/Zachariah (Supernatural)
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720501





	1. The Shurleys' Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Demons and Angel are humans, and their first seen or last after death vessel are their body._

As Chuck come up to mary he said "My brother Shawn is having a party this weekend, while dad is in Chicago. Want to come as my date?"

**LATER THAT WEEKEND**

Chuck enters the Shurley family home with his date Mary.

"Old house." Mary remarks as they enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary is an sweet young girl, she is Chuck's best friends other than his siblings Amara, Shawn, Metatron and Naomi. The Shurley chlidren go to the St. Charles Adcademy. Mary is the love of Chuck's life.
> 
> The Shurley children live with their father Mark, their mother died in childbirth when she had Naomi.


	2. The Twins Archangels

The birth of Michael and Lucifer


	3. Castiel's Gay Freakout

Castiel did not understand how and why he woke up on a bench in the middle of a park. All he knew was that his entire body was hurting. And then he remembered. His brother, Balthazar, was back from England and their brother, Gadreel, had invited them to drink. At some point, Castiel had gone back home. He had lost himself and thought a bench could make a good bed. It did not. Now he was in the middle of a public park, with an awful headache and he had to get back home. And never drink with Gadreel and Balthazar ever.

Once Castiel was home, his phone started ringing right when he laid down on his bed. He groaned, the ringing worsening his headache. It was Gadreell.

“Hello, brother! You got home safe?” asked Gadreel cheerfully.

“Yes, I did.” Castiel said. If he told Gadreel that he woke up on a bench, he would never hear the end of it.

“Great! Anyway, I called you because I have the number of that dude you flirted with last night.” Castiel froze at those words. I did what with whom? Castiel though.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh! You don’t remember? Well, last night you were so drunk you flirted with some man. Both of you were using cheesy pickup lines. Balthazar filmed everything. After you got home, I asked this guy his number.” Flirting with some random person while drunk was a thing. His brothers watching it and filming it was a different situation.

“I am sending you his number!” Castiel told him goodbye before turning off his phone and going back to sleep.

Three weeks later, Castiel, Gadreel, and Balthazar were buying food for a least dinner before Balthazar had to go back. Castiel had hoped that Balthazar and Gadreel would forget about how he flirted with a random person in a bar. They didn’t. They had been teasing Castiel non-stop. And they watched the video Balthazar took a hundred of time. When they were in the dessert aisle, Castiel heard Gadreel gasp. He turns his head and sees his brother pointing something. Next to him, Balthazar gasped too.

“What?”

“You see the man other there?” Asked Gadreel. There was a man at the end of the aisle, looking at the desserts in the refrigerator. It was the man he flirted with when he was drunk. Knowing his brothers well, he acted like nothing wrong was happening.

“I am going to talk to him.” Declared Gadreel.

“I am coming with you.” Balthazar said as he gave the basket he was holding to Castiel.

“Don’t you dare!” Shouted Castiel. However, this didn’t stop his brothers to run toward the other man. No, no, no, this is not happening. I am dreaming. Castiel thought as he watched in horror as Gadreel patted on the stranger shoulder and talked to him. At one point, Balthazar pointed to Castiel who was standing at the end of the aisle, not knowing what to do. The other man observed him for a few seconds before he seemed to recognize who Castiel was. Gabriel grabbed the stranger by the wrist and dragging him toward Castiel. This sight tempted Castiel to run away. But he was stuck in place.

“Castiel, this is John. John, this is my little brother Castiel. You guys flirted once. And now me and Balthazar will leave you alone.” Gadreel told them. Castiel watched them run away in disbelieve.

“I am so sorry.” Said Castiel.

“Are they always like this?” Asked John. Castiel sighed and nodded. As long as he could remember Gadreel and Balthazar had always teased him and pulled pranked on him.

“Since we are here, do you want to go somewhere?” Castiel turned his head and looked at him. Why not? John is handsome and like Gadreel said we already flirted. Well, we were drunk, and now we are sober. He thought.

“Sure.”


End file.
